Themes: Teamwork
Teamwork is needed in the the apocalyptic world, everyone must work together to survive. Occurrences Comic Series *Morgan and his son Duane worked together to survive the apocalypse. (Comic Series) *Glenn and Rick work together to try and get guns from a gun shop located in the city. (Issue 4) *Rick and Shane hunt together to get food for the camp. (Comic Series) *Tyreese and Rick work together to clear a house. (Issue 8) *Glenn helps Hershel, Maggie, Billy, and Otis burn dead walkers as Rick and Dale come back to bring them to the prison. (Issue 14) *Rachel and Susie Greene help Hershel with gardening. (Issue 15) *Dexter and Andrew work together to steal the weapons from Rick and his group. (Issue 18) *Dexter and Andrew fight alongside Rick and comapny to fight off a massive group of walkers moments after threatening them to get off the prison. (Issue 18) *Dale and Billy work together to get gas for the generators as Lori goes into labor. (Issue 39) *The Alexandria Safe-Zone, The Kingdom, and the Hilltop Colony team together to take on Negan and The Saviors. (Comic Series) TV Series *King County Sheriff Department officers and Linden County Sheriff's Department officers work together to takedown three armed criminals. *Glenn brings along Andrea, Jacqui, T-Dog, Morales, and Merle to help scavenge for supplies. (Guts) *Rick, Daryl and T-Dog try to get Glenn back from the Vatos Gang. (Vatos) *Guillermo and Felipe stay behind with a group of people to protect the elderly who were left behind. (Vatos) *Jimmy and Otis worked together to round walkers into the barn. (Season 2) *After the death of Otis, Rick helps Hershel and Jimmy bringing in walkers to the barn. (Pretty Much Dead Already) *Shane, T-Dog, Andrea, Glenn and Daryl band together to take out the walkers in Hershel's barn. (Pretty Much Dead Already) *Andrea and Michonne survive together in the wild for several months. (Season 3) *The Governor and his men worked together to ambush and kill the soldiers in a military convoy. (Walk With Me) *Maggie and Daryl go on a hunt for baby supplies. (Say the Word) *Rick, Michonne, Daryl, and Oscar go to Woodbury to rescue Glenn and Maggie. (Made to Suffer) *Allen, Ben, and Tyreese go with Caesar and Shumpert to collect the walkers in the pits. (Prey) *The Prison group has formed a council to make major decisions. (30 Days Without an Accident) *Rick and Carl work together to run the farm under Hershel's guidance for the prison. (30 Days Without an Accident) *Sasha leads a team to scavenge for supplies at the local Big Spot, including Daryl, Zach, Tyreese, Glenn, Michonne, and Bob. (30 Days Without An Accident) *Rick, Glenn, and Daryl quickly meet up at Cell Block D and begin saving multiple survivors while taking out the undead inside. (Infected) *Daryl, Michonne, Tyreese, and Bob go out on a mission to collect medical supplies and antibiotics for the flu stricken prison. (Isolation) *Rick and Carol go on a supply run to collect medication for Hershel to use on the flu-ridden group. (Indifference) *Philip, Caesar, Mitch, and Pete go on supply runs. After Caesar's death, the brothers and Philip do so. (Dead Weight) Webisodes *Two unnamed survivors attempt to evade the walking dead by trying to run opposite ways around the walkers. (Cold Storage) *Kelly and Chase work together to escape from B.J. (Cold Storage) Video Game *Lee and Kenny work together to save Duck from the walkers at the Hershel's farm. (Determinant) *Lee and Kenny work together to defend Duck from Larry who wants to kick him out to the walkers. (Determinant) (A New Day) *Lee, Carley and Glenn work together to save Irene from walkers at the motel. (A New Day) *Lee, Clementine, Carley and Doug work together to defend the drugstore from walkers. (A New Day) *Lee and Mark go hunting for food for the group. (Starved For Help) *Lee, Kenny, and Mark work together to try and save Ben's and Travis's teacher, David. (Starved For Help) *Lee and Kenny work together to take out Danny. (Determinant) (Starved For Help) *Lee, Carley, and Lilly work together to defend the RV from walkers. (Determinant) (Long Road Ahead) *Lee and Clementine work together to find something to cut off the tanker that blocked the railroad. (Long Road Ahead) *Kenny and Brie work together to get fuel for a boat. (Around Every Corner) *Lee and Molly work together to get a battery for a boat. (Around Every Corner) *Vernon and Christa work together to get medicine for Omid and members of Vernon's group. (Around Every Corner) *Lee, Kenny, Ben, Christa, and Omid work together to defend the mansion. (No Time Left) *Lee and Clementine work together to kill a zombified officer and take his keys. (No Time Left) *Vince, Danny and Justin work together to escape the prison bus. (Vince's Story) *Russell and Nate work together to reach the diner with Walt shooting at them with his rifle. (Russell's Story) *Roman ,Clive ,Stephanie and Shel work together to find someone who stole their medical supplies. *Stephanie and Becca work together to do the supply inspection. *Luke and Pete work together to save Clementine from Walkers. (All That Remains) Dead Reckoning *Shane and Leon work together throughout the game. (Dead Reckoning) Social Game *The player goes on missions with different characters to get supplies. (Social Game) Assault *The group of survivors work together to clear the zombies in the surrounding area and to gather supplies. (The Walking Dead: Assault) Novel Series *Philip, Brian, Nick, and Bobby work together to defend the house they are staying in from incoming walkers in Wiltshire Estates. (Rise of the Governor) Category:Themes